


Jake English, aromantic

by Midnight_Sundae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Aromantic Jake English, Gen, Internalized Aphobia, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sundae/pseuds/Midnight_Sundae
Summary: Falling in love looks so easy in the movies, why is it so hard in real life?
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Jake English, aromantic

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not nearly enough aromantic jake in this fandom, so I guess I’ll have to write it myself

The movies make it look easy, falling in love. Boy meets girl and sparks fly, they kiss and fade to black.

Jake English finds that falling in love is ~~impossible~~ harder than it looks.

Love isn’t like in the movies, he finds, it’s difficult and messy and leaves him feeling drained. Love is always on his mind nowadays, and he wishes he could just go back to watching movies.

He met the boy and sparks flew from the robot Dirk built him, he kissed his decapitated head so why won’t it fade to black?

Maybe he wasn’t meant for love, ~~maybe he doesn’t want it.~~

He should say something, shouldn’t he. But words are so much harder to say to a person than a mirror in his bedroom. It’s easier to break up with a poster on his wall than someone in front of him.

Is that his problem? Can he not talk to a real person after so growing up completely isolated? ~~He doesn’t think that’s it at all.~~

If he stops thinking about it, it’ll stop being real. If he stops talking to Dirk that’ll stop being real too.

He stops talking to Dirk, but Dirk’s still there. He keeps getting texts and keeps thinking about it. ~~Why can’t he stop _thinking about it._ ~~

~~~~Jake English is broken, that’s why. Only robots can’t feel love, and as far as he knows he isn’t HAL. He’s a broken, stupid, selfish human that can’t feel love.~~ ~~

~~~~

~~~~

Goddammit, now he’s crying again.


End file.
